


like a wave (gonna come tsunami)

by harrytomlinsonwhoops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsonwhoops/pseuds/harrytomlinsonwhoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in retrospect, she should have known that going lingerie shopping with harry would end like this [or, the one where harry forces louis into taking her lingerie shopping, and they fuck in the dressing room]</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a wave (gonna come tsunami)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



when harry holds up a black lacy thong, and asks louis if it would look good on her, louis swears her brain has short-circuited.

“i still don’t know why you asked _me_ here, and not zayn,” louis responds, pointedly ignoring harry’s question. “my mum still buys my knickers,” she reminds harry, who just shrugs.

“zayn was busy,” she explains, adding the black thong to her growing pile of things that will _kill_ louis. or, well, it’s a pile of lingerie harry wants to try on, and then model for louis, which is essentially the same thing.

“no she’s not,” louis protests. “she was just sitting at home, watching batman. i got a snapchat from her and all.”

harry’s cheeks redden a bit, and she avoids louis’ eyes; a sure sign she’s lying. louis has known harry since preschool, when they were five. she knows when harry’s hiding something from her.

just as she’s about to confront her, a girl with brown hair and a wide smile interrupts. “hi, my name is liam, do you girls need a hand finding anything today?” she asks, and louis frowns at her. harry hits her gently on the arm, and smiles brightly at liam.

“i’m looking for something that’s guaranteed to get me laid,” she explains, and liam’s and louis’ mouth both drop open simultaneously. “preferably pink, preferably lacy, but i’m not too fussed. oh- and i want some garter belts as well!” she adds, beaming at liam, who’s mouth is gaping open like a dying fish. louis sighs, and whirls harry away, apologising over her shoulder to liam.

“you can’t just say things like that to people,” louis reminds her, and harry blinks at her, confused.

“she works in a _lingerie_ shop, lou, honestly, she’s probably used to it,” harry points out, and louis sighs.

“ _no_ , harry, i _mean_ , you can’t make people think about you wearing something like a _garter belt_ , and then talk about _getting fucked_. you probably gave the poor girl a heart attack,” louis tells her, and then frowns. “or, if the look on her face was anything to go by, an orgasm,” she shakes the thought out of her head, and frowns at harry. “either way, _highly_ inappropriate.”

harry pouts at her. “but _louis_ , i need opinions. how else will i know if something looks good on me?”

louis rolls her eyes. “don’t be a complete idiot, harriet, _everything_ looks good on you. lingerie will look stupidly good on you.” a thought occurs to her then, and she frowns at harry suspiciously. “and anyway, just _who_ are you trying to impress?”

harry blushes, and dances away from her, heading to the back of the store, towards the dressing rooms. “ooh, garter belts!” she calls out, stopping by one of the aisles. after browsing for a bit, she pops a few of them in her basket, and then turns to louis. “alright, that’s me sorted. let’s find some stuff for you now.”

louis tries to protest, but harry shoves her hand over her mouth. “your _mum_ still buys your knickers louis, and you’re _seventeen_ ,” she argues. louis licks her hand in response, but harry just rolls her eyes, used to louis' antics. “fine, i know your sizes just as well as my own,” she reminds her, before heading back down the bra aisle, rifling through a few racks before throwing some bra and pantie sets in her basket. she skips back to louis a few moments later, and drags her to the dressing rooms.

“we’ve only got one room free at the moment,” the salesgirl from before tells them, pointedly avoiding eye contact with harry, who smiles brightly at her.

“that’s okay, we’ll share,” she says, brushing past a protesting liam and dragging louis in the small room with her. louis locks the door behind her, and when she turns, harry’s already whipped her shirt and bra off, and is standing there _topless_.

“harry,” louis squeaks, as harry bends down and flicks through the basket, pulling a pale pink bra out and slipping it on. it looks beautiful against harry’s pale skin, and louis wants to _touch_.

“your turn,” harry announces a second later, forcibly pulling louis’ footie jumper over her neck, and unsnapping her bra. louis’ hands reach up to cover her chest automatically, and harry looks- almost disappointed. louis can feel the blush spreading from her cheeks over her whole body as harry wiggles her into the lacy black bra she’d chosen, and she was right, of course, about knowing louis’ sizing perfectly.

harry twirls a finger, and louis obediently twirls in a slow circle, blushing a beat red as harry stares intently at her. “i would totally fuck you in that,” harry tells her, and louis chokes on air.

“i- what-you-huh,” she stammers, and harry smiles at her.

“you’re right, it would be easier to fuck you _out_ of that, but i would still like you to wear it first,” harry says, smirking.

louis blinks rapidly. "are you- are you  _flirting_ with me harry?" she asks, thinking of how harry had insisted on paying for lunch earlier, and how she’d been aggressively opening doors for louis all morning.

harry rolls her eyes. "only for the past year, lou, thanks for noticing." 

louis knows she must look like a deer caught in headlights. “i- was this entire shopping trip just a ploy to get in my pants?” she gasps, and harry blushes.

“um, a little bit?” she says, and louis lets out a deep breath.

“jesus harry,” she breathes, and harry looks like she’s about to apologise. “you just had to fucking _ask_ ,” she tells her, and harry’s eyes light up instantly.

she takes a step closer to louis, and asks, very quietly, "can i kiss you?"

louis scoffs, like, "you  _must_ be kidding me."

"consent is  _important_ ," harry insists. "i don't want to like, force you into doing something you don't want to."

louis isn't even going to dignify that with a response, because  _honestly_ , she's in love with an idiot, so she just surges forward and crashes her lips into harry. their first kiss is all teeth, and hot breath, and louis feels something unravel deep in the pit of her stomach. "i can't imagine  _anyone_  not wanting to do that," she breathes out, after they've disconnected a moment later, and harry beams at her. 

"how soundproof do you think these walls are?" she asks, her fingers fiddling with louis' bra strap. louis gulps.

"um. not very?" she squeaks out, and harry's smile grows.

"guess you'll have to be quiet then," she says, before undoing louis' bra in a quick, fluid motion. considering harry rarely wears bras, louis is quite impressed. then again, louis is impressed when harry so much as  _breathes_ , so.

before louis can even blink, harry's bent down and sucked her right nipple into her mouth. louis groans softly, and when harry's teeth catch, she falls back against the door, pulling harry with her. 

"is everything all right in there?" the saleslady calls, and harry pulls away for a moment.

"louis is just finding that some of these things are just a bit difficult to get into," she calls back, winking at louis, who blushes a bright red. "don't worry, i'm helping her."

liam laughs, but louis can tell it’s forced. "there are a lot of buckles," she agrees. "if you girls need any further assistance, let me know!"

"thank you so much," harry calls back, reaching up to hold a finger over louis' mouth in a shushing motion as they listen to her walk away. "do you think you can keep quiet?" harry asks, raising an eyebrow at louis, who glares at her.

"well excuse me for not expecting you to just- just  _do that_ ," louis snaps, and harry smirks. 

"do this, you mean?" she asks, before pulling louis' left nipple into her mouth, and biting down gently. louis bites her lip to stop a moan from escaping. harry continues sucking on her nipple as her fingers trail down louis' stomach; she moves her fingers like a true piano player, like she's trying to elicit a tune from louis' rib cage. she gets another moan, for her troubles, when her fingers slip underneath the elastic of louis' panties. 

"oh god," she murmurs, certain that she's about to die. the salesgirl will find her dead with harry’s fingers inside of her; she’d die from shame if she wasn’t already dead. “please, please,” she groans, not really sure what she’s asking for until harry rolls her clit between two fingers, biting down on her nipple at the same time.

harry shushes her gently as her finger trails further down, and when she slides it inside of louis, louis bites her lip so hard she draws blood. “jesus, you’re loud,” harry comments, smirking up at louis as if this was just a normal day, and she was doing something as ordinary as stealing her fries at lunch, or practicing in the band room with niall.

louis manages to roll her eyes, and fix a frown on her face. “i’m _louis tomlinson_ ,” she reminds harry. “what did you expect?” harry silences her giggle by pressing her face into louis’ lower stomach, and between her hot breath ghosting over her hip, and her finger still moving inside of her, louis almost comes. “can you use your mouth?” she blurts out, blushing a deep red when harry stares up at her in shock. “um. please, i mean? if you’re okay with that?”

harry practically snaps her neck nodding. “oh, god, _yes_ ,” she says, pulling louis’ panties and shorts down, dropping them both around her ankles. “i’ve wanted to do this for _years_ ,” she says, grinning up at louis. her eyes are wider than louis has ever seen before, and louis feels another surge of heat in her belly, knowing that _she’s_ done this to harry, to _harry fucking styles_ , the hottest girl in their entire town, if not the world.

“well get on with it then,” louis huffs, wiggling her hips around on harry’s finger, which has stilled.

harry giggles again. “bossy, aren’t you?”

“you love it,” louis retorts, and harry smirks at her, before lowering her head, and _oh god_ , the feeling of her _tongue_ on louis’ _clit_ , beats anything louis has ever experienced; winning the football championship last year, landing the role of _peter pan_ in their schools’ production the summer before, holding her baby sisters for the first time- louis knows nothing she’s experienced has ever compared to this, knows nothing ever will. she’s going to have to marry harry, just so she can do this to her _every day;_ she doesn’t think she can live the rest of her life knowing how amazing harry’s tongue feels without ever experiencing it again.

“i’d be down for marriage, in a few years,” harry tells her, smiling softly at her. louis shakes her head, trying to focus her eyes. harry’s mouth is glistening with _her_ , and louis pulled her up and kisses her, hard.

“sometimes i forget how to think inside of my brain,” she tells her, and harry laughs, kissing her again.

“can you try to remember?” harry says, sinking back down to her knees, trailing kisses down louis’ stomach. “because i was kind of in the middle of something, and i’d quite like to finish,” she tilts her head to the side, and smirks. “well, first, i’d like _you_ to finish, actually.”

louis breathes out a small laugh, and nods her head. “please, sorry, just-”

“it’s okay babe,” harry murmurs, slipping two fingers inside of louis easily. louis would be embarrassed about how wet she’s gotten in such a short time, but then harry sucks her clit into her mouth, and louis forgets to be embarrassed about anything. “what do you like?” she asks, a few moments later, pulling off of harry with a wet _pop_ sound. it’s the hottest thing louis has ever seen in her _life_.

“you,” she answers honestly, smiling when harry beams at her. “but, um, your tounge, inside of me?” she suggests, and harry’s eyes practically glaze over at the thought. “yes, that, please,” louis decides, when harry scissors her fingers inside of her. she reaches down and grips onto harry’s shoulder to help hold herself up, because her legs aren’t doing a good enough job on their own anymore. with harry’s fingers staying slightly separated inside of her, she works her tongue inside of louis as well, using her thumb to stimulate louis’ clit. her breath is hot on louis, and louis feels her hips bucking into harry’s face of their own accord.

harry lets out a muffled moan the first time louis’ hips jut forward, and louis tangles her hands in her hair. “do you like that?” she asks her, and harry nods desperately, fingering louis in earnest now, licking into her like her life depends on it. “yeah, of course you do,” louis murmurs, gently pulling on harry’s hair. “i knew the innocent look was just an act, you’re really kinky, aren’t you?”

harry moans again, and the vibrations send shivers up louis’ spine. she slips another finger inside her, and pulls her mouth off loui, blinking up at her. “want you to ride my face,” she breathes out. “wanna make you come,” she says, before sucking louis’ clit into her mouth.

“ _jesus_ , haz, are you _trying_ to kill me?” she huffs, thrusting into harry’s face again, forcing her long fingers deeper inside of her. “m’ close babe, real close,” she murmurs, and harry’s sticky fingers reach up to play with her breasts, to squeeze her nipple. she pinches it between her nails, and louis bucks particularly hard into her mouth, muffling her groan into her own hand.

“looks like you’re a bit kinky as well,” harry says, smirking up at louis. louis rolls her eyes, and gently pushes her face back into her vagina.

“now is not the time for jokes, styles,” she says, and when harry laughs against her, thrusting three fingers inside of her, sucking her clit into her mouth, louis comes, knees buckling so hard she almost loses her balance completely. as it is, harry holds her up, softly licking her through her orgasm, fingers gently working inside of her.

“oh my _god_ ,” louis says, when the aftershocks finally subside. “you are an actual goddess,” she tells harry, who sucks her wet, sticky fingers into her mouth in response, moaning around them, and louis thinks that she probably died earlier, because this has got to be heaven.

“true,” harry agrees, standing up on shaky feet to pull louis into a kiss. louis can taste herself on harry’s lips, and she never thought something like that could turn her on, but as usual, when it comes to harry, louis was _wrong_.

“can i- i mean- i want to return to favour?” louis stammers out, suddenly lost for words. “if that’s okay?”

harry just rolls her eyes. “louis, if you don’t get your hands on me in the next thirty seconds, i’m just going to do it myself,” she tells her, and louis _almost_ wants to count to thirty, and see if harry would do it, because now the image is in her head, and she wants it _so_ badly, but-

“another time,” louis promises, before twirling harry around, and pushing her against the wall. she uses her teeth to unclasp harry’s pretty pink bra, and harry, looking over her shoulder, beams at her.

“that was hot,” she says, and louis grins.

“been practicing with my own,” she admits, and harry’s laugh is caught in her throat as louis slips two fingers inside of her without warning. louis kisses harry, then, to swallow all of her moans, and for all her teasing, harry’s just as loud as louis, if not more so. louis uses her thumb to rub circles around harry’s clit as she works another finger alongside the other two, fingers working quickly inside of harry. her other hand reaches up into harry’s curls, and pulls gently; she’s rewarded with a loud moan from harry, causing her to smirk. harry pulls their lips apart, and looks at louis with half-opened eyes, looking truly and utterly _fucked_.

“this is gonna- _ah_ \- be really quick,” she warns, as louis kisses her neck.

“mum’s taken the girls to the movies for the night,” louis responds. “we’ll go back to mine, and have _plenty_ of time for more.”

harry moans again, her breathing getting steadily more uneven, and louis quickens the circles around her clit, pulling harder on her hair, and kissing her neck so hard she knows harry will have some hickeys in the morning. “come for me haz,” she whispers, thrusting her fingers inside of harry, and harry obliges, falling apart with a loud, drawn out moan that louis captures inside her own mouth.

minutes later, when harry’s regained control of her breathing, she smiles at louis. “i’m in love with you,” she tells her, and louis feels warmth spreading through her entire goddamn body. “i just thought you should know, because i’d like to keep doing this and all, because it was fan-bloody- _tastic,_ but i also want to take you to dinner and introduce you as my girlfriend and be one of those gross couples that niall always makes fun of.”

louis nods her head in agreement, and this time, when they kiss, it’s soft, and gentle. “you know, i think we already were dating. just without the sex,” she muses, and harry screws up her face.

“let’s not ever be that stupid again,” she suggests, and louis giggles.

“definitely not,” she agrees, and harry beams at her.

*

when they come out of the dressing room five minutes later, hair mussed and lips bruised, liam is waiting for them with a disapproving, and embarrassed look on her face.

“so, how did you go?” she asks, cheeks a darker red than louis has ever seen before.

harry smiles at her, and links her sticky fingers with louis’. “it was a brilliant success,” she responds, and louis squeezes her hand as she returns the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post can be found [here](http://slytherin-larrie.tumblr.com/post/141892632324/slytherin-larrie-like-a-wave-gonna-come/)
> 
> thank you so much for reading. i would truly love it if any of you could spare the time to watch this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEUumIaxM9M&app=desktop), and then consider sharing it or donating to [this cause](http://prf.donorpages.com/TeamEnzoFundraising/CatherinaLlontop/). a little boy that i know was diagnosed with a life-threatening disease called progeria. this disease causes him to age at rapid rates, and children who suffer from this have a life expectancy of only 15 years. enzo is currently the only child with this disease in the entirety of australia, and he and his family would appreciate any awareness you could raise or any funds you can spare. if you're unable to financially help, please consider even sharing the video so maybe it will reach someone who is able to. again, thank you for reading.
> 
> as usual, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slytherinlarry_) and [tumblr](http://slytherin-larrie.tumblr.com).


End file.
